Pucks girl
by MonicaPuckermann
Summary: Puck thought bringing George Hurst back into Maria's life was a good thing...
1. Chapter 1

'Hey guys!' Mr Schuster said looking around at the excited glee club members. He had told them all about the new member that was going to join glee club today.

All of them looked excited except Rachel. She always got stressed when a new member joined, she constantly worried he or she would take her spotlight. Despite glee clubs popular rating going up ever so slightly every time they won a contest, not many new members joined and Rachel always thought people wouldn't join because they felt inferior to her and not because she was still unpopular and so was glee.

'I know you guys are excited but I want to talk to you about Maria, our new member a bit before you hear her sing.' Mr Schue said concerned. Brittany felt confused. Mr Schue said never to talk about someone behind his or her back. Surely that's what he was doing.

'This may come as a shock to some of you, but Maria is my adopted daughter. She is my English cousin's daughter and she died some time last month and me being Maria's only family accepted the challenge of being her dad. Maria and… her son will be my family from now on and I hope you guys accept her like I have. ' he said breathing hard, waiting for their reaction.

Santana started to worry too. She hoped Maria wasn't hot. She didn't need her as a distraction and she certainly didn't want any one to find out about her being Lebanese as Brittany calls it. God how she loved Brittany.

'Well personally I love the idea of a mother on our team. We have such a broad range of race on our team. Why not have the only type of person we haven't got? A teenage mother. ' Mercedes beamed. She was excited about meeting Maria, especially because she was English. She was sick of all these American white folk. She loved being in glee club and she loved the people there but she wanted someone from a different culture, someone vaguely similar to her.

'Excuse me,' Quinn said in her usual 'I'm not happy with what you've just said' tone.' I was a teen mom too, you know. I have stretch marks to prove it!' she said angrily.

Puck looked at her annoyed and whispered to her 'We know Quinn, Please stop bringing that up in front of Finn. It's a bit harsh'. The truth is he regretted her giving the baby to Rachel's mom. Maybe he could help Maria out with the baby and fill the gap in his heart that was supposed to be filled with Beth.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the choir room doorframe. It must be Maria. 'Hello Maria, come and meet the glee club' Mr Schuster said eagerly. She stepped forward. She was tall almost the same height as Finn. She had platinum natural blonde hair and dark brown eyes, hidden beneath her slim rimmed ray ban glasses. She wore an Elvis Presley t-shirt and a black mini skirt and sneakers, so amazing they made Mercedes jealous.

Artie grinned, finally someone who wore glasses, he wasn't the only four-eyed one in the group, this made him feel better about him self. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Mercedes.

Finn smiled too. He was certainly happy with the newest glee club member, let face it, she was a total milf. He needed a distraction from Quinn and Rachel, they both kept looking at him weirdly.

'Hey guys, what up?' Maria said in her sharp English accent. She was nervous, Will had said glee club was welcoming and friendly but she was nervous about singing. She had only ever sung in the shower before and when will heard her, he insisted she joined the glee club as soon as she got to McKinley. She looked around at all the different faces and she caught the eye of a cute lanky Chinese-American guy. He smiled and winked, she blushed and she could feel her face burning. She went to sit down and Mr Schue tapped her on the arm and said the one word she dreaded doing. 'sing'. She stood in the middle and instructed the pianist she wanted to sing without music. She breathed hard and began her first note _'I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over…'. _

Kurt gasped. She was good. He watched as she sung Adele's, chasing pavements. She sung so well, and if he dared to say it, better then Rachel. He liked how she wore a ring with the name Noah on. He guessed that was her sons name, she wasn't afraid of who she was, you could tell by the way she was standing, proud and confident, a true glee clubber.

Mr Schue looked at Maria. She reminded him of her cousin so much. He loved Maria ever since she was little and was so upset when his cousin moved back to England when she was twelve. Now she's sixteen and so grown up, she has Noah now and he's just an adorable two years old. He was so proud of her and truly felt as though she was his daughter and couldn't wait to spend forever as her dad.

Maria finished her song and took a deep breath, if it sounded like it had in her head, she did pretty good! She was grateful it was over though. She spun her Noah ring on her finger, like she always did when she was nervous and tried to stop herself from shaking.

The glee club cheered and Mike gasped for air. He had been holding his breath all the way through the song. He couldn't believe his luck. He looked at Maria one more time and realised something, he had just fallen in love with the newbie. He tapped the seat next to him and motioned for her to sit down. She came and sat next to him and his heart jumped. Finn and Puck were giving him a dirty look, they obviously liked her and it seemed she only liked Mike. She kept blushing when he complimented her and when rehearsal was over he walked with her to lunch and they sat together. She was beatiuful and Mike had seriously fallen for her. She could see her self falling for him too, she tried not to bore him about Noah or England but it seemed as though he didn't care if she did, he was just greatful for her company. When they were around each other, no –one else mattered and she was so excited when he asked her to see a movie with him on Friday. She could finally see something good coming out if America. At last.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria put her key in the door. She had just been on a date with Mike Chang, and now she was coming back to will's apartment with him. 'Would you like to come and see Noah again? He's missed you' she said giggling. They walked in and saw Noah, running across the hallway screaming and holding Mr Shue's tie, which was still unfortunately attached to Mr schue who was running bent over, after him. Mr Schue looked up at them and you could see the look of relief on his face. 'Maria stop him please!' he said out of breathe and still running after Noah. 'Noah!' Maria shouted and he stopped immediately. 'What do you think your doing to Uncle Will?' she said annoyed. Why was he messing it up for her and Mike. He won't wanna go out with her if she can't control her kid. 'Sorry mommy' Noah said, somewhat horse after all that screaming. 'Hey… Mike' Mr Schue said, readjusting his tie. He turned to Maria who was picking up her son and trying with little success, to put his pyjamas on. 'You never told me you were on a date with mike?' he said confused. She looked at him, also confused. 'Correction, I told you I was going on a date, not necessarily with Mike.' She replied. Mike felt hurt. 'We have been going out for two months now and you didn't even tell, the guy whose supposed to be your dad?' he said annoyed. Maria handed Noah to Mr Schue. 'Mike, I can explain!' she said upset. 'No! We're through!' Mike said, angry, hurt and upset. He stormed out the door and Maria broke out in tears. Mike slammed the door and sat down in the hallway. Whimpering. 'Why is mommy crying?' Noah asked Will who just stared at Maria. He had never seen her cry like this before. She moved like a zombie out of the hall way and into her bedroom. She lay down on her bed and continuously sobbed into her pillow. Will walked into his ex-wife's old craft room, which had turned into a bedroom for Maria and Noah and put Noah in his cot. He had fallen asleep within seconds of asking that question. As soon as he sees his mom cry he sleeps. Weird child, Will thought. 'You really care about him. Huh?' he said in a whisper. Maria just nodded and turned around to sit up. Her mascara had run, her eyes were red and her nose was running. She sniffed and grabbed a tissue out of a near by box. 'So much. I didn't tell you cus I thought you'd disapprove, I'm supposed to be focusing on my studies. And Noah.' She said after she broke out in tears and turned back into her pillow. Will stood up and walked over to the door. He frowned and turned around one last time. He flicked the light switch and shut the door. 'Dear me, Maria. You really fell fast… and hard' he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day at glee club, Maria sat next to Puck and made it obvious she didn't want to talk to mike. Her eyes were swollen and red and she had worn a baggy hoodie and matching jeans. Her greasy hair was tied back, rather messily and she felt awful. 'What up, Shakespeare?' Puck said. Him and Maria had gotten quite close over the last two months and he was 'hilariously bad-ass' according to her. He wasn't sure whether she was taking the piss out of him or meant it. Maria looked at him and he guessed. 'Mike?' he asked. She nodded and burst out in tears on his McKinley High jacket. 'Careful, I'm setting a record for the longest time I haven't washed this jacket. Then I can shove it in some nerds face, and force him to smell it' He said, deadpan. Maria smiled. And slowly that smile turned into a great big howling laugh. Mike sighed, he looked over at Maria and realised she was having so much more fun with Puck. He kept seeing visions in his head of them kissing and then getting married and growing old. He shooks them out of his and listened to Mr Schue go on about how Maria only sung songs done by English artist. He growled. Everywhere he goes she's there, every one he talks to, talks about her. He got up and stormed out with not a word to anyone. He marched all the way to the auditorium and put on a favourite song of his, Michel Jackson's, Leave me alone. As the first note was sung he began to dance. Meanwhile Puck and Maria were talking in the lunch queue about Noah's dad. 'He was a holiday romance. Me and my mom owned a hotel in England and he cam and stayed because his mom had a new job and their flat wasn't ready.' She said sighing 'I truly loved him. He checked out in the middle of the night and I didn't hear from him again. I don't think he knows about Noah.' Puck just looked surprised. 'He doesn't know he's a dad?' Maria shook her head. She stared into space and one tear fell from her eyes. Puck didn't notice and said 'What's his name?' Maria shook whatever flashback she had playing in her head, out and said 'George Hurst.' Puck suddenly had inspiration. Maybe if he contacted this, George. And told him about Noah, and got him to see her. It would cheer her up and she wouldn't cry all the time. Maybe she'll get together with him again and a family would be together. He pulled out his phone and typed his name into facebook. 'What does he look like?' he said casually. 'He had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was a bit of a rocker and dressed very darkly.' She said picturing him in her head. Why did puck want to know what he looked like? Maria came up with a list of reasons, not one of them didn't involve aliens or unicorns. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later puck rang Maria up and told her he was coming round and he had a surprise for her. She put the phone down and began rushing around getting her makeup on and squealing. Will had gone out and she was alone. Think puck and Maria. Alone. In a house. She really liked puck but was protecting her heart by staying friends with him. Maybe he was going to ask her out. She let out one last scream of joy and answered the door to him. Her heart stopped and she stood stock-still. Puck was standing in the door way and he had someone with him. George Hurst. Her mouth dropped open as George shuffled his feet. 'Hey, Sophie.' He said, in a crisp Irish accent. Puck smiled then realised what he had called her. 'Sophie? George this is Maria.' He said anxious. Maybe he had the wrong George maybe Maria was freaking out cus he'd brought some stranger with him. 'Yeah. I changed my name when I moved to America. Puck, darlin can I speak to you? Alone?' she said smiling. He stepped in and she shut the door on George. She looked alarmed. Then she did an unexpected thing and gave him a massive hug. 'Puck you brought him from Ireland to see Noah. You are brilliant!' she said very happy. 'Actually he moved to Idaho, so it didn't take much but you are very well…' he didn't get to finish that sentence as Maria kissed him. She stopped after a second or two and brought her hands to her mouth in shock, at herself. 'Sorry I don't know what came over me.' She said behind her hand. He smiled and said 'Lets talk to George first then we'll… talk.' She smiled also and opened. The door, 'at last!' George cried and walked in the apartment. 'George, sit down. There's something I have to tell you.' Maria said and puck grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers, he squeezed her hand tight and she felt reassured. 'I never got to tell you before you left. But I had…' at that point Noah woke up and began to bawl and Maria finished her sentence with 'him' she looked down and then realized Noah needed her. She got up ad ran to the bedroom, she grabbed her son and began calming him down. Maria took a deep breath and walked into the living room. George sprung up from his chair and began stuttering. 'He's my… I mean you had… we had… I'm a … he's a…' he said baffled. Maria nodded at every stutter. George began pacing around the living room, knocking things over in an attempt to figure stuff out. He mustered up some kind of question 'when we… you know. You got pregnant?' he said still confused. 'Yes that what happens, George' Maria said stifling a laugh. 'Can I hold him?' he said finally regain some dignity. He smoothed down his hair and reached his arm out. Maria held Noah out and he began kicking and screaming, he was comfortable on his mothers shoulder. 'Hello...' George said looking at Maria for a name. Puck, who was feeling a bit like a third wheel at that point, jumped in 'Noah!' George smiled and hugged his son. He began to cry and Maria came and tapped his back. They were standing together like a proper family. Noah fell asleep on his father shoulder; Maria and George tucked him into his cot. Maria came out of the bedroom and hugged puck from the side as she spoke to George about Noah childhood so far. George kept looking at the door to his son's room as if he wanted to make sure he was ok. When it was time to go he hugged Maria goodbye and promised to spend the whole day with Noah tomorrow, he had to leave as it was late and he had been driving for a while. He had to face telling his mom about being a dad. Puck shut the door and looked at Maria with wide eyes and said 'that went well!' Then they kissed… 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Maria watched as George picked up her sleeping son and bounced around the living room with him on his shoulders. She stared at the boy she once loved and couldn't recognise him. His eyes had gone wild and he had a distant look about him. He had changed and he wasn't the George she fell in love with. He gave Noah to Maria and walked into the kitchen. He began searching for the milk. He found it and held it in his hand. 'You've run out of milk!' he said as he chucked it out of the nearby open window. It landed on the sidewalk and splattered everywhere. Thankfully it landed on a back street so no one noticed. He then quickly shut the window as Maria walked in with a confused face 'Oh, have we?' she said double-checking the fridge as George stood to the one side, nodding. 'Oh, ok! I'll go and get some more. Noah will need his nappy changing soon and his food is in the fridge he usually has that after his nappy is changed. I won't be gone to long anyhow. Bye baby daddy' she said kissing George on the cheek and walking out. She grabbed her keys and purse and shuts the door behind her. She goes down the staircase and walks out the lobby doors. Maria felt happy. She had an amazing boyfriend in puck, a beautiful son she loved so dearly, her baby's dad was in her life again and she had a wonderful life ahead with Will. She walked down the back street and giggled at the splattered milk carton all over the sidewalk. She got to the small convenience store and grabbed a carton of milk. She was humming, _Marilyn Monroe's, every baby needs a daddy_. Meanwhile George watched her as she left. He began packing nappies and food, all the while whispering 'please don't wake up' over and over in Noah's ear. He grabs $200 from Maria's moneybox and her credit card. He put one last thing in his bag, Noah's teddy. He looked at his thirteenth son and breathes in. 'Think of the money, George.' He said to himself. He walks out shut the apartment door and goes down the staircase and out the lobby door. He walks onto the street outside and hails a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys **_

_**I'm Sophie the proud author of Noah and Noah. I know my story has gone astray from Glee but it is coming back to the choir room and other glee characters in the next chapter. Promise. **_

_**Meanwhile read this chapter because here's where the drama starts. **_

_**Enjoy! And don't forget to review my story!**_

Maria put her key in the door. She has a flashback to when she went on a date with Mike Chang. It had been a month since then, mike had transferred and she was in love with puck. That reminded her, why hadn't puck texted her? He usually texts her every hour while he's out cleaning pools. She figured he was probably busy. She opened the door and instead of seeing Noah running around with Will in tow, like she did that night. She saw an eerily empty apartment. She walked in slowly. 'George? Noah? Hello?' she cried getting worried. She stepped into the living room. The TV was on but it was silent. Noah foldable cot that was usually placed next to the sofa was gone. She dropped her milk and purse and ran into her bedroom. The drawers had been emptied all over the floors and clothes and nappies and food were missing. Her moneybox was smashed all over the floor and her money gone. She ran into the dining room and saw a note on the table. She picked it up shaking. She read it aloud to herself.

_Dear Maria._

_Just to let you know, I have taken Noah back to England and you will never see him again. Do you remember that summer night when I told you, you were my first and only love? I lied. You're nothing to me. Have a nice life_

_George._

_P.S, Don't bother looking for your precious Puckerman either. My boys have sorted him out. He's not dead but his survival isn't up to me._

She screamed and ran to the kitchen. She tripped on a chair leg and fell face first onto the cold hard stone floor. She caught her breathe and lay there for a while. She felt her warm blood seep through the crack in her skull and onto the floor. She felt like lying there forever. Pretending Noah was in the bed room sleeping and puck was in the living room watch tv waiting for her to come in. he would hold her tight and they would watch romantic movies and kiss. She would feel at home in his arms and he would kiss her forehead when she began crying at the movie. She snapped out of it and hoisted herself up onto her knees. She lifted her head up and set her sights on the phone on the table. she crawled through the patch of blood on the floor and looked through the mop of wet hair over her eyes. She got to the table and reached up to the phone.


	7. Chapter 7: Good bye

_AN hi guys. Just to let you know I am finishing this story with this chapter as I'm going to work on something else. I have enjoyed writing this but for now, this is your last chaper._

* * *

><p>'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Maria screamed as she woke up out of a bad nightmare. 'What happened? I dreamt George took Noah and He has Puck!' she said to Will, who was sitting in the corner of what appeared to be a hospital room. 'Well that's half right. George does have Noah in England and the police can't find him, but we found Puck!' he said trying to make the good news cancel out the bad. Maria's heart sunk. She had hoped the dream was just that. A dream. Then she began to cry and she had a sharp shoot of pain in her head. She brought her hand up to her head and felt a small bandage. 'Stitches. You mustn't touch them' Mr schue said to answer the confused look on her face. He waited for her to sigh very deeply. She had stopped crying because it hurt her head and crying won't bring Noah back. 'Do you want to see puck?' Mr schue said to break the silence. 'He's out side.' He finished. She nodded her head and looked around the room. Mr schue sighed at his daughter. She was delirious. She didn't know what to do with her self and she looked distant. He opened the door and came face to face with puck. He had an anxious look on his face and he was jumping up and down anxious to see Maria. 'She awake-e' he said but he had barley enough time to finish he sentence before puck rushed into the room and sat next to Maria. When Maria saw him she was overwhelmed by anger. This was the guy that introdudced her to George. This is the guy that ruined her life.<p> 


End file.
